


An Anniversary Date

by old_and_new_friends



Series: The Story of Makroh [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Date Night, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Just making that clear, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rating May Change, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of, Teasing, there is sex in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: NSFW 18+This is a...continuation of chapter 17 of Three Years of Kisses. Someone implied I always cut off at the good parts and well I wanted to practice writing stuff like this so I could include it in other stories.Mako preps for what he thinks is going to be yet another normal date, though arguably more special, with his boyfriend, Iroh. His boyfriend on the other hand, has a different plan, one that drives them both crazy over the course of the night.
Relationships: Iroh II/Mako (Avatar)
Series: The Story of Makroh [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	An Anniversary Date

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, I don't know what happened. This was supposed to be just straight up sex but then the dorks got excited over a play, Iroh started throwing out cheesy pick-up lines and Mako got overwhelmingly emotional.
> 
> Not sure if Mature is the appropriate rating for this, I based it off of the suggestion of Ao3 (though I'm not sure what they define as graphic and where the line should be drawn) let me know if I should change it to Explicit.

Mako ran a comb through his hair until it was up in the coif, he had recently started putting it in. He thought it looked more professional than the spiky look he used to wear, and Iroh seemed to like it. Rather, Iroh seemed to like messing it up.

Mako took one last look in the mirror, fixing his eyebrows so the points were more uniform. His brother often thought it funny how Mako styled his eyebrows, but if he was going to have oddly shaped eyebrows, he might as well lean into them. His mother always had.

Mako thought he looked good. The suit was a bit awkward, due to being something Asami had bought him when they were dating. If he had another suit of this caliber, he’d wear it, as wearing a suit bought by your ex-girlfriend to your one-year anniversary date with your current boyfriend, was probably against some dating rule or the other.

A knock on the door broke him from his examination. Iroh was here then.

Mako wasn’t sure where they were going tonight. Iroh had kept it a secret, just telling him to be ready to leave by four-thirty and to be dressed nicely.  
He pulled open the door and smiled. 

Iroh was stood across from him with a small panda lily in hand. He was dressed nicely himself, though he had his collar slightly undone to show off the necklace Mako had given him eleven months ago.

Mako pulled Iroh up into a kiss as he brought the other man inside.

“I would have brought you a fire lily, but those aren’t in bloom right now,” Iroh said, as Mako searched for a container to serve as a vase. If Iroh kept giving him flowers he might need to invest in an actual vase.

With the panda lily, properly stored, Mako looped his arm around Iroh’s waist and led him out the door.

“So,” Mako asked, guiding Iroh forward slightly to go down the stairs first, “what’s the plan for tonight?”

“There is a showing of Arza tonight at the Republic City theater,” Iroh said. “My grandfather has a private balcony that I asked to borrow. Before that I figured we could grab dinner, as even the high-class theater food, isn’t the best. Though we can wait until then for the desert, because they have chocolate mousse that’s to die for.”

“What’s Arza?” Mako asked, having never heard of the play before. Then again, he didn’t know much about plays. He barely knew anything about movers either.

“It’s a historical comedy, though some consider it a historical drama,” Iroh explained. He held open the door to the apartment complex open for Mako to walk through. Then he jogged slightly to beat Mako to the passenger door of his car.

Mako wasn’t sure why Iroh felt the need to open every door possible for him, but Mako could admit it felt nice. It was also rather amusing whenever Mako beat Iroh to a door, as Iroh would get pouty over it.

When they were seated in the car, Iroh continued his explanation of the play.

“It follows four main characters,” he started. “Arza, the first female Fire Lord, Akasuki, a servant turned warrior, Hensu, a Prince from the Dark Isles, and Reo, Hensu’s long lost brother, who is a thief and a beggar from what would one day become Caldera City. The Dark Isles were the name for the islands that didn’t originally unify into the Fire Nation, their actual name being the Crescent Isles as they formed what’s now known as the Dragon Tail of the Fire Nation. They were run by what the Fire Nation considered a corrupt ruler but really, they just didn’t agree with the Fire Nation.”

“Arza runs away from the palace one day and meats Reo in the streets. They fall in love at first sight, as you know, everyone does,” Iroh joked. “Anyway, her family tends to keep her hidden in the palace as she’s an only child, so she often sneaks out. Akasuki hears of her plight and the two girls bond over their unfulfilled dreams. Akasuki to be a warrior and Arza to have more freedom.”

“Meanwhile Arza’s father, the current Fire Lord, is having meetings of potential peace with the Chief of the Dark Isles. These meetings go sour and the Chief goes missing. His son Hensu, an inventor by trade, was often considered a disappointment to his warrior father but he saw the opportunity to change his father’s image of him and went searching for him,” Iroh explained. Mako was tempted to point out his boyfriend was kind of ruining the play by telling Mako everything but Iroh was excited and Mako thought it was cute.

“When Hensu reached the Fire Nation he ran into Arza and Akasuki, who had once again snuck from the palace. They took him to Arza’s father and after a few days of wandering the palace, Hensu discovers his father is now dead. He was killed by assassins to start a war, though he doesn’t know that and thinks Arza’s father did it. He’s furious and vows revenge, kidnapping the Fire Lady and declaring war on the nation,” Iroh said, his voice picking up with excitement as he told the story.

“Arza’s father gives up, knowing it’s entirely his fault this is happening but Arza wouldn’t stand for it and rallies the troops herself. When the Captain of the Guard, the highest rank at the time, refused to listen to her, Arza promoted Akasuki on the spot. Akasuki, along with Reo, who admittedly has a bigger part in this than I’ve explained, help Arza get her mother back. Reo isn’t really my favorite character, so I forget about him a lot. He’s one of those characters, or I suppose people, since he’s actually a historical figure, that’s only exciting because the people around them are exciting.”

“Anyway, in the end Hensu is defeated, but rather then ending him, Arza spares him. Mostly because there is this whole B plot where Reo and Hensu discover they are brothers. Anyway, Reo and Arza are now engaged and Hensu hands the isles over to his brother so they can unify with the marriage and he can focus on inventing things. Things go wrong however when Akasuki is kicked out of the military.”

“Akasuki, unknown to the general public, was of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation decent and was actually an earthbender, more importantly, she was a lavabender,” Iroh said, smiling over at Mako. Mako smiled back at the unspoken mention of his brother. “She used her ability to lay siege to the city that forsake her but Arza, her friend, and Hensu, her boyfriend, managed to bring her back to reason.”

“The story ends with the Fire Nation fully unified, Arza and Reo are married, Arza is crowned Fire Lord, Akasuki is reinstated as Captain of the Guard and gets married to Hensu. Oh, and at some point Hensu becomes the first human to ever bond with and ride a dragon, so that’s fun,” Iroh finished, right about the time he pulled up outside the restaurant.

Mako laughed. “Sounds like a wild ride. How do they fit that much into one play?” Mako asked, opening his own door before either Iroh or the valet could do so for him.

“Really, really spot on timing and stage changes,” Iroh said, guiding Mako into the restaurant. “It’s one of the best plays out there in my opinion. I love it, but maybe that’s the hopeless romantic in me. It’s actually funnier than I explained it but the jokes are hard to describe without hearing them yourself.”

Mako shook his head at his boyfriend as they were seated in a private dining room.

“What? Too fancy to sit with the others?” Mako joked, sitting in the seat Iroh had pulled out for him.

“Nope,” Iroh said, dropping a kiss to his cheek. “I just want you all to myself tonight. I hope you don’t mind but the private dining rooms need the meals pre-ordered.”

“Depends on what you got me,” Mako answered, smiling teasingly across at Iroh.

“I played it safe and got you something similar to the stake platter you had at a different restaurant last time we ate out, but if you want, I’m having fish and vegetables and we could trade,” Iroh suggested. While the offer was genuine, Iroh didn’t actually seem keen on trading.

“Nah,” Mako replied, “It’s fine. You usually eat streak yourself, why the change?”

“Reasons,” Iroh said, vaguely. Mako wasn’t sure he wanted to know what that meant.

Their food came, distracting Mako from Iroh’s odd behavior. The waiter left them with their food and a bottle of wine. Mako assumed that was the last they would see of them. Iroh was pouring their glasses for them.

“The wine goes better with your streak than my fish but I didn’t want to get two bottles for no reason,” Iroh explained.

That was one thing Mako loved about Iroh. He could waste money easily on two bottles of wine that would be barely touched when they left, but after dating for a while, Iroh had realized frivolous spending bothered Mako, and started spending more carefully, even though he didn’t have to. Mako appreciated it.

Mako started in on his steak and was about to re-start their conversation when a sock clad foot started rubbing slowly up the inside of his pants leg.

Mako raise a brow at Iroh but Iroh only titled his head innocently in response. Iroh was the only one in the room, so unless a spirit or something was getting frisky with him, Mako was pretty sure it was his boyfriend’s foot slowly moving higher up his leg.

“Iroh,” Mako warned jokingly.

Iroh hummed in response.

“You aren’t fooling me,” Mako said. “Was that your plan? Bring me into a private dining room so you could play footsie without getting caught.”

Iroh smiled down at his plate slightly, popping a piece of fish in his mouth. “Maybe, maybe not,” Iroh said.

Mako shook his head and laughed. He ignored Iroh’s foot as it drew circles around his ankle. His boyfriend was going to do what he wanted, and Mako would just see where it went.

They were halfway through their meal when Iroh’s foot was suddenly sliding up higher and now caressing his thigh.

“Iroh,” Mako said, this time his warning slightly more serious.

“What?” Iroh asked, his foot retreating to Mako’s knee.

“We aren’t having sex in a restaurant,” Mako said.

“Of course not,” Iroh said, his eyes wide and a pout on his lips.

Mako stared at him but ultimately dropped it. Iroh’s foot stayed on his knee.

Iroh had already finished his meal, only a few onions left on his plate that he refused to eat. Mako was still working through the last few bites of steak.

He let out a shocked squeaking noise when Iroh’s foot slid down from Mako’s knee to rub against Mako’s cock. Mako had been partially hard since Iroh first started rubbing his ankle, the sensations building a light, but overall ignorable, pleasure in his stomach. Now that Iroh’s foot was outright applying pressure, Mako was rock hard.

“Iroh,” Mako whispered. He stared wide-eyed across the table at his boyfriend.

“Yeah,” Iroh whispered back.

“You are a danger to society,” Mako growled, grabbing Iroh’s hand and pulling him closer over the top of the table.

Iroh gasped slightly as he was jerked forward. Mako groaned as the movement had Iroh’s foot applying just the right amount of pressure to the head of Mako’s cock.

“I think,” Iroh said, looking up at Mako through his lashes, “I’m just a danger to you.”

“I won’t argue with that,” Mako said, pulling Iroh into a kiss, not even caring that the other man was leaning into his food. His plate was mostly empty, he’d be fine.

Iroh pulled away from the kiss and sat back in his chair. He looked at his watch and pulled his foot away.

Mako stared across the table at him in betrayal.

“Play starts soon,” Iroh said, “we need to leave.”

“Are you forgetting something?” Mako asked, gesturing to his lap.

Iroh contemplated the question for a moment, before dropping a tip down on the table and pulling Mako up from his seat.

“Oh, I hate you,” Mako said, as his boyfriend dragged him out to the valet station.

Iroh laughed. “No, you love me,” he said, pulling Mako in close. Mako at least felt validated that Iroh was as hard as him, where he pressed up against Mako’s hip. Iroh’s plan was, sadly for him, a double-edged sword.

“Unfortunately, I do,” Mako said, kissing Iroh’s nose, as Iroh’s car was pulled up to the curb.

Mako opened his own door as revenge, watching as a sulking Iroh made his way around the car.

The theater wasn’t far down the road, but Iroh made the trip feel like forever as his hand rested on Mako’s thigh, right next to, but not touching the bulge in Mako’s pants.

“I should arrest you for distracted driving,” Mako joked.

“You wouldn’t,” Iroh shot back.

“Oh yeah?” Mako replied, “How’d that mentality work for you with that speeding ticket I gave you.”

“I wasn’t even speeding that badly!” Iroh insisted.

“You were going twenty over,” Mako corrected.

Iroh huffed and went to remove his hand but Mako held it against his leg. He didn’t want to admit it out loud but he was kind of loving the torturous teasing his boyfriend was doing.

Iroh smirked slightly, in Mako’s peripheral, but left his hand where it was. He squeezed Mako’s thigh lightly when they pulled up outside the theater.

This time Mako waited for Iroh to open the door for him. Iroh immediately tucked himself into Mako’s side when they started walking. Iroh’s hand was firmly around Mako’s waist while Mako had his arm slung over Iroh’s shoulder.

Mako knew Chief Beifong would be mad at him for this, as this was definitely not keeping their relationship on the down low, but Iroh was too cuddly to keep anything on the down low for long.

It didn’t really matter, as most people didn’t know who Mako was, to really care. Mako looked like just another Fire Nation boy hanging off the Crown Prince’s arm, apparently a common occurrence when he was younger.

They made it to their private booth and Iroh plopped down with his legs spread slightly. Mako could see he was still slightly hard himself.

At the least there was a table between their chairs, which meant if Iroh wished to continued his torment, he would have to put serious effort into it. Mako was both relieved and disappointed at that.

After a while Mako figured Iroh gave up. The play had started and his attention was quickly stolen by it.

The first two acts of the play were fascinating. Mako refused to admit he cried when Hensu found his dead father’s body rotting in the cellar, the emotions of the character getting to him. Mako could easily relate to the grief and anger building in the man. Mako as a child often dreamed of revenge against the firebender who killed his parents. He supposed it was a good thing he never learned who the man was.

Akasuki’s story was also extremely compelling and relatable. Mako could easily understand her yearning for something greater than the circumstances dealt to her. Iroh seemed to like her too, but more for her spunky and go get them attitude.

Mako wasn’t sure how he felt that Iroh’s attention followed Reo’s actor around the stage every time he appeared. Mako hoped Iroh’s attention was due to the character but, considering Iroh said he didn’t like the character, Mako figured it was probably the actor.

The third act had Mako on the edge of his seat as he watched the battle rage on stage, Akasuki nearly dying causing Hensu to realize his rage wasn’t worth it. Iroh mentioned the two characters fell in love but he never said it was before Hensu realized his father died. That betrayal had hit Mako out of nowhere, because apparently Akasuki, as a servant, had known about it and just never told him.

With the battle now halted and the characters coming together for a reconciliation, Mako could hear the confusion of the audience when the story seemingly ended with two acts to go. Had Iroh not already explained what would happen next, Mako would have been just as confused.

The curtain closed for a small intermission and Mako sat back in his seat. Iroh was watching him closely.

“Well?” Iroh prompted when he realized Mako was going to remain silent.

“This play is insane,” Mako said. “There’s just so much going on. When Hensu lost his father and wandered through the rain screaming at the spirits, it was just so much, Iroh. Then the dragon found him and he thought he was going to die but it just wanted the comfort the lost human. Like, Iroh, what is going on in this play?”

Iroh laughed at him. Mako didn’t think it was funny.

“I thought you said this was a comedy,” Mako accused, “and I can see why, there are so many jokes, including the running joke of random people just telling Princess Arza their failed dreams. I thought I was going to lose it at that one huge guy with the wanted poster for murder saying he wanted to open a kitten sanctuary. This isn’t a comedy, though, the humor has to be there or you’d spend the whole play crying and not able to see anything! This is a tragedy.”

“Can’t be,” Iroh said, “it has a happy ending. I’m telling you, this play is listed as a comedy, these actors are just bringing their all tonight.” 

“Well tell them to stop, I can’t handle this,” Mako said. “I’m going to the bathroom really quick before the play starts back up.”

“Okay,” Iroh said, he grabbed Mako’s hand as he went past. “I’m glad you like the play Mako, I was worried you wouldn’t.”

Mako pulled his hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “Even if I didn’t love the play, I would have liked spending this time with you,” Mako replied.

“Flirt,” Iroh joked, dropping Mako’s hand.

Mako was quick in the bathroom, not wanting to miss the rest of the play.

He plopped back down in his seat just in time for act four to start.

Watching Akasuki’s downward spiral at being left behind in the happy ever after of everyone else, was painful to watch. Mako couldn’t help but laugh loudly, when they were gathering to stop her and Azar said they had never faced someone more dangerous, only for everyone to look awkwardly at Hensu, who responded, “No, its fine. It’s not like I put my all into capturing your kingdom at one point.”

Iroh had laughed too. The sound caused Mako to look over to see his boyfriend smiling brightly at him. Mako smiled back as Iroh bit his lip and looked away bashfully.

The fact that Iroh could still get nervous around Mako, caused Mako’s heart rate to pick up. His boyfriend was painfully adorable.

“I love you,” Mako whispered across to Iroh.

“I love you, too,” Iroh replied, as act four came to a close. “Do you want desert now? I figured we could eat it during the last act.”

“Works for me,” Mako said, turning his attention back to the stage as act five started. Iroh reached over to ring the service bell and whispered their desert order into the server’s ear.

The desert soon showed up, along with some champagne and Mako soon fell to distraction.

Mako ate his own mousse slowly, trying to ignore Iroh and focus on the play as Hensu tried desperately to talk Akasuki out of her revenge plan. Hensu ended up locked in a cage suspended over a pool of lava and that’s about all Mako could remember of the ending as Iroh distracted him.

Mako wasn’t sure who taught Iroh how to eat deserts but it wasn’t anyone from polite society. Iroh ate the mousse like he wanted to deep throat the spoon.

Mako licked his lips as Iroh pulled the spoon back out of his mouth. Iroh gathered more of the desert on his spoon, innocently oblivious to the turmoil he was putting Mako through. At least, that’s what Mako had assumed before Iroh smirked around his last spoon full.

Mako narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Iroh pulled the spoon back out of his mouth, slowly enough to drive Mako mad. He had left a bit of chocolate mousse on his lips and Mako decided to fix the situation for him.

Leaning across the armrests and small table Mako, licked across Iroh’s lips and pulled him into a kiss. Mako could taste the mousse and champagne on Iroh’s lips as he dragged the other man forward.

Mako was expecting Iroh to plop down in his lap but instead the other man fell to his knees before Mako’s spread legs. The play ended to grand applause as Iroh hit the switch to close the booth curtains, the room was already marked as do not disturb.

Iroh winked up at Mako, before licking his lips and pulling at Mako’s belt.

That was about the time Mako remembered the torture his boyfriend had put him though earlier. Mako thought he had given up, but apparently, he had just put it on pause for the play, or well most of the play. Iroh could just count himself lucky Mako already knew how it ended. Then again, maybe he planned that too.

Iroh finally tugged Mako’s belt free and got his fly unhooked. He pushed Mako’s underwear out of the way before licking Mako from root to tip.

Mako groaned, and grabbed the back of Iroh’s hair, holding him close, so he couldn’t bail on him again. Iroh wasn’t interested in bailing this time.

He was still giving small licks to the tip of Mako’s cock, a sensation that had him trying to buck into Iroh’s mouth. Iroh moved his hands to pin Mako’s hips to the chair, before he finally slid his mouth around Mako.

Mako sighed, as Iroh’s warm mouth sucked lightly on him. It was nice, but ultimately it was more teasing, as the soft sucking sensation wasn’t enough to bring him to orgasm, even with Iroh rolling his balls lightly in his hand.

Mako pulled harder on Iroh’s hair in the hopes that might further encourage him. It worked, a bit to well, as Iroh suddenly hollowed his cheeks and dragged his mouth slowly off Mako’s dick. The suction had Mako moaning loudly before clamping a hand over his own nose and mouth. Iroh’s lips came free with an obscene popping sound.

Iroh panted lightly for a second before returning to what he was originally doing. Mako knew better than to try and direct him now and just let Iroh gently suck him. Mako leaned back, dragging Iroh’s head forward slightly as he did.

Iroh’s throat constricted around him a bit before Mako released his hair. Iroh only pulled back slightly. Mako wasn’t sure if Iroh was just naturally born without a gag reflex or if he had trained himself, he didn’t really want to know and just counted himself lucky that it was something he could take advantage of on occasion.

He grunted in disappointment when Iroh’s playful licks and sucking turned into something more similar to cockwarming. Iroh just holding still with Mako’s dick in his mouth.

Iroh took a deep breath through his nose before sliding forward and taking Mako so far back, Mako’s head was completely in his throat, and Iroh’s nose was pressed against his stomach. He swallowed once before pulling off completely.

“Don’t do it,” Mako said, as Iroh tucked him back in his pants with a mischievous smile. Iroh went to stand but Mako grabbed him by the chin and pulled him forward. “Your ass is mine when we get back to my place.”

Iroh’s eyes were blown wide open and nearly entirely taken over by his pupil, as he bit his lip in reply. Mako imagined he didn’t look much better.

“You’re going to pay for your little games tonight,” Mako said. Iroh took a deep breath before leaning up to kiss Mako. Mako grabbed him by the back of the head.  
“Promise,” Iroh said, when he pulled away, once again looking at Mako though his lashes.

Mako stood up, pulling Iroh with him.

“We both look a right mess,” Mako said.

“At least you can hide yours somewhat,” Iroh said with a laugh. “I hope no paparazzi sees us, as I can’t imagine a close-up picture of my swollen mouth would look very princely.” 

“Nothing less than you would deserve, you absolute terror,” Mako said, swatting lightly at Iroh’s rear as he walked past.

Iroh jerked slightly forward at that, but laughed. “Prince Iroh’s lips appeared to be swollen, sources say it was from tormenting his poor boyfriend,” Iroh said, mimicking the news announcer for Republic City.

Mako laughed along with him, pulling him in close to plant a kiss on his temple.

The car ride was silent, though Iroh had once again placed his hand on Mako’s thigh. Mako tangled their fingers together absentmindedly.

“Iroh,” Mako said, gaining his boyfriend’s attention, “why were you watching Reo’s actor so closely?”

“Ah,” Iroh said, attempting to tug his hand free, only for Mako to desperately grip it tighter. “Well, he kind of looked like you. I mean a you with normal eyebrows, but he still looked like you.”

Mako narrowed his eyes at Iroh. “What’s wrong with my eyebrows?” he asked, he kept his tone light, but truthfully, he was a bit worried Iroh thought they were weird.

“Nothing, they are extremely cute, which is why between you and your actor doppelganger, you’re the better option,” Iroh replied.

Mako hummed. “Smooth save,” he said, holding back his laughter.

“I thought so,” Iroh joked back.

Iroh parked in the apartment parking lot, rather than out on the street like he did earlier, and Mako knew Iroh would be staying the night.

He shook his head at his boyfriend, as Iroh pulled out an overnight bag from the trunk.

“Hopeful, much?” Mako asked.

“Nah, meticulously planned,” Iroh said, grabbing Mako’s hand.

Mako opened the doors, for once without a fuss, since Iroh was carrying a bag and refused to release Mako’s hand.

Mako waisted no time once they were through his apartment door. Iroh’s bag went flying across the room, as Mako swung him around to slam him against the door.

“Whoa,” Iroh shouted, as he was spun around. “Well, hello.”

“Don’t play cute with me,” Mako said, dragging Iroh by his shirt into his bedroom. He nearly tripped on Iroh’s bag, it had landed almost directly in his path.

Mako shoved Iroh lightly towards the bed. Iroh grabbed Mako by the shoulders and dragged him down with him.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Iroh said, as Mako landed on him. Mako's boyfriend was an absolute dork.

“Not, really, I come here often,” Mako replied, proving he was just as dorky. It was why they worked so well together.

Iroh snorted lightly and shimmied until he was towards the center of the bed. Mako crawled after him.

Iroh raised a brow in challenge and Mako quickly went to work in stripping him. Iroh’s shirt was easy enough, the damn thing had barely even been buttoned all night.

Mako dragged one of Iroh’s nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly on it, knowing Iroh’s nipples were sensitive. Iroh whined slightly in response.

Mako pulled Iroh up right to slide the shirt the rest of the way off, taking the opportunity to bite down lightly on the sensitive spot below Iroh’s ear. Iroh gasped.

“Oh, you really are going to get me back, aren’t you?” Iroh asked.

“I said I would, and unlike some people,” he said, pausing to lick up Iroh’s neck, “I don’t play games.”

Iroh tilted his head for Mako to have better reach but Mako was already moving on to getting Iroh’s pants off.

“Mako, warn a guy,” Iroh shouted, as Mako snatched his pants and underwear off in one quick movement.

Mako laughed at the startled look on Iroh’s face, before licking his lips as he raked his eyes over his boyfriend’s naked body.

Iroh really was beautiful and at times like this Mako had to wonder how he ever got so lucky.

Mako leaned down to kiss at the mole on Iroh’s left thigh. He left Iroh’s cock alone, leaning up to dig in his bedside table.

He pulled back with a box of condoms that he threw down on the bed and a bottle of lube that he popped open and spread a generous amount of on his fingers.

He moved back down between Iroh’s legs, circling his pointer finger around Iroh’s hole. Mako and Iroh gasped at the same time, Iroh from being breached and Mako from how loose Iroh already was.

“You’re already prepped, and you ate a light diner,” Mako said, the last puzzle pieces falling into place. “You manipulative brat.”

“Guilty,” Iroh replied, smiling up at Mako.

Mako buried his head in Iroh’s shoulder and laughed.

“You are the worst,” Mako said, pulling Iroh into a kiss.

Iroh hummed into his mouth and bit down on his lip when Mako twisted his finger before pushing in a second one. Mako moaned at the sharp pain.

“I should just open you up further and leave you high and dry,” Mako said, running his other hand over Iroh’s forehead to get his hair out of his face.

“Please, don’t” Iroh whined, playfully. “I’ll be good.”

“You don’t know how,” Mako said, nuzzling Iroh’s neck.

Mako added a third finger, just to make sure Iroh was definitely open enough. Iroh bucked his hips up. Mako put a stop to the movement and brought them back down, well aware it pushed his fingers deeper into Iroh.

Iroh was panting, trying to get more air in his lungs. Mako could only see a thin sliver of gold left in his eyes.

“Sweet Prince,” Mako muttered, pulling his fingers out of Iroh.

Iroh grunted at the loss. “Hurry up,” Iroh demanded, with a groan. “Please. Mako, please. I have been wanting this all day, please.”

Iroh’s voice came out desperately breathless and Mako looked down at his boyfriend in shock at what he had just said. Iroh sometimes jokingly begged but this time he was seriously worked up.

Mako licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend squirm and fall apart below him. Thinking on it Mako realized Iroh was probably extremely over stimulated, having prepped himself well before he began his double-edged teasing.

Mako ran his hand through Iroh’s hair to calm him down slightly, before pulling out the lube again. He cursed slightly as he realized he was still dressed.

Mako quickly pulled his shirt off, followed by his pants and underwear. He had been so focused on Iroh, he had missed the fact that he never took off his own clothes. Mako filed the pleasure that pooled in his belly at the thought, of him being fully dressed as he drove Iroh over the edge, away for later.

For now, his boyfriend was impatiently waiting on him.

With his clothes now off, he rolled on a condom before coating his hand and cock in lube. Mako took a deep breath as the motion nearly ended him right there.  
When he felt like he was slick enough, he finally lined himself up at Iroh’s entrance. He rubbed up Iroh’s thigh’s before gripping his hips.

Iroh moaned so loudly, as Mako slowly slid in, that Mako feared his neighbors would hear him through the thin walls. Mako kept his slow pace, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, until Iroh’s legs came around Mako’s back and pulled him in fully.

Iroh nearly screamed and Mako gasped so hard his lungs hurt.

“Why did you do that?” Mako asked, breathlessly. His heart was beating painfully, as pleasure shot down his spine when Iroh’s hole clinched around him.

“Worth it,” Iroh moaned, “oh so worth it. That felt nice, do it again.”

Mako paused to catch his breath before following his boyfriend’s command. He slid slowly out of Iroh before slamming back in. The friction had Mako feeling dizzy with a nearly painful arousal. Iroh was making a small huffing whine in the back of his throat, almost like a keening noise.

“What has gotten into you, tonight?” Mako asked, trying not to falter in his pace as he looked down at his boyfriend.

“Heh, you,” Iroh said, slightly high off of love hormones.

If Mako wasn’t so close, he would have stopped everything at that answer. Iroh was a horrible person.

Mako ignore it instead, and picked up Iroh’s hips to get a better position. Iroh moaned harshly in his throat and went slightly limp in Mako’s arms. Mako must have hit his prostate.

He jerked his hips forward again and got a whine out of Iroh, who was all but useless below him. Mako rolled his hips again and felt Iroh’s thighs clinch where he was holding him.

It was the only warning Mako got before Iroh clinched down hard on him and came. Mako rocked in and out of Iroh, as the other man rode his orgasm out. The fluttering of Iroh’s channel around him, soon became too much and Mako’s own orgasm took him by surprise.

His heart was beating hard in his ears as he collapsed down on top of Iroh. Iroh grunted at the weight but wrapped his arms around Mako’s neck. His hand was a bit shaky as he ran it through Mako’s hair.

“So, was that supposed to discourage me from my behavior or what?” Iroh asked.

Mako groaned into Iroh’s chest.

“Shameless,” he said leaning up to pull off his condom. He tied it off and dropped it down into the trash next to his bed. “If it leads to sex like this every time, then by all means do it again, just sparingly.”

Iroh groaned and rubbed his hands over his face. “This backfired so badly. I didn’t just work you up, I worked myself up, even before I came to meet you,” Iroh said. “I can’t believe I actually begged you.”

Mako didn’t respond at first, too busy wiping Iroh clean.

“Well, at the very least, I think we discovered a few things about ourselves tonight,” Mako said, snuggling into Iroh’s side.

Iroh dropped his hands from his face to wrap them back around Mako. “I suppose we did,” he replied. “I love you.”

“We already knew that,” Mako joked, laughing at the playful swipe Iroh took at his head. “I’m kidding. I love you too, more than anything.”

Iroh smiled down at him. “Happy anniversary, Mako,” Iroh said, cupping his hand against Mako’s cheek. “I know it’s only been one year, but I look forward to so many more with you.”

Mako’s felt his throat close up as his eyes watered in response. “Happy anniversary, Iroh,” his whispered back. “I look forward to that too.”

Mako buried his face in Iroh’s neck and hoped with everything in his heart, that he would get to keep this wonderful man, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I am definitely taking constructive criticism here as I have never written something like this and want to know what's good or bad about what I wrote for future scenes of this nature.


End file.
